Adora's Inapropriate Diary
by Adorasexy
Summary: in the story Adora ends up going to a concert and an after party and ends up coming home drunk so  i hope you enjoy the story so please it is not real it's a parody.
1. Chapter 1 the concert and after party

By

Shareann Simpson

One day in Lauren-Dale there was a 17 girl named Adora Rachelle Glenn she also has a twin brother but he is away on vacation with his girlfriend Adora was happy for them because she wants them to take a vacation to hotel but later that night her friend Jerrica called and said there is a party going on at the Embassy Suites Hotel and Adora asked who is performing? Then Jerrica told her it was Snoop Dogg then Adora said omg! He is coming to Lauren-Dale then Jerrica said yeah he will be performing at the Chrysler Theater and after that he's having an after party at the hotel then Adora said are we in there? Then Jerrica said yes we are so hitting that concert mega jam concert.

Then Adora said my mom better not ruin it for us because she does that all the time when I'm hanging with you and Pizzazz, hey Jerrica is Seahawk gonna be there? Then Jerrica said yep your boyfriend is going to be there so is Dominique and Caitlyn then Adora said did you buy the tickets? Jerrica replied yeah I won 5 tickets and Sam, Clover and Alex won 4 tickets in the other contest now all 8 of us are going so it's going to be a hizzouse party! Then Adora said Holla because we are gonna pop it like its hott so we are leaving at 6:30pm cause the concert begins at 7:00pm so after the concert the after party starts at 9:00pm to 2:00am in the morning then Jerrica said yeah, so we need to get ready because it's already 6:19pm then Adora looked at the clock and said oh snap I need to get in the shower Jerrica call me back when I get out, then Jerrica said ok I need to get in the shower too bye see you at the parking lot, then Adora said see you there and by the way my mom she is at the grocery store and my dad's asleep so that means I'm alone at last no mom, then Adora and Jerrica got into their showers, got dressed, got their hair done, brushed their teeth, put their stilettos on, and headed for the garage to drive their cars to the theater when they got there they met up with Clover, Sam, Alex, Dominique, Pizzazz, and Caitlyn. Then the manager said tickets please? Then the girls pulled out their tickets and the manager said enjoy the concert and here are 8 V.I.P passes to see Snoop Dogg in person then Adora said think I'm gonna faint when I meet him with my boyfriend, then the rest of the girls said me too when we all meet him.

Then meanwhile at the concert Adora's song was on she began shaking her butt and Jerrica said this is the best night of my life man I love this concert! Then after the concert they were giving away CD's and T-shirts so Adora bought one for the party they were going to and during the after party Adora began to dance and it was 1:30am then back at the house Marlena began looking for her daughter and meanwhile at the after party they were serving alcohol then Adora said give me 6 beers I wanna be drunk tonight but I'm not driving home I'm askin my baby Seahawk if he could take me home in my Nissan Armada I don't wanna wreck my car then Jerrica asked, Adora, how many beers have drank? Then Adora said 17 then Jerrica said Adora that's 23 beers altogether are you crazy you'll wound up in jail then Adora said I'm not driving drunk my boyfriend's taking me home, After Adora got home Seahawk lifted her up and put her to Bed, then Marlena heard Adora saying Snoop Dogg you are so awesome then Marlena said Adora is that you? Then Adora said I'm so hott I like his dancers hey oh hey oh hey oh, he-he-he-he. Then Marlena went into Adora's room and found her Daughter drunk and said where the hell were you, I was looking all over for you in the house, then Adora said leave me alone mother you bug me then Marlena said I bug you? Excuse me ? young lady you do not talk back to me in a bad way you understand? Then Adora put up the middle finger and said screw you then Marlena said what did you just say? Then Adora said None of Business! Then Marlena said you know what Adora then Adora said what you Bastard! Then Marlena said Adora you are grounded for 3 weeks! Then Adora said Who Cares you Bastard now get outta my face before I punch you in the face.

So this ends another chapter

So stay tuned for a new chapter coming

September 21, 2011


	2. Chapter 2 Clubbin at Club Thunderbolt

Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Adora's inappropriate diary when she disobeys her mother Marlena Glenn / Randor when she tells her mom that she is going to a party after Marlena told her no Adora will back talk her mom and then Marlena will say "young lady go to your room" Adora will say mom, " I'm not a child anymore!" Marlena will say "you are still my child not my mother" you'll hear about the argument between them in the chapter enjoy the story.

It was a sunny day in Laurendale and Adora was getting ready to go to the club with her girls Jerrica Benton, Annie Redfeather, and Jessie Bannon, Johnny Quest's girlfriend who was on her way over from his house because she was checking on him because he had come down with the flu since Tuesday so she reminded him to drink a lot of fluids after he became dehydrated from all that vomiting he had done on Tuesday night so Jessie called Adora and said "are you still hitting club Thunderbolt tonight?" and Adora said "yes I am still going Jessie"

Then Jessie said "well ok then " until Adora asked her Jessie if Johnny is feeling ok until Jessie said "he is doing well he is so dehydrated from all that throwing up, he was doing Tuesday night, because he can't keep anything down." If I gave him something to eat" then Adora said oh no," give him some Crackers and some ginger ale." "So Jessie we need to be there by 9:00pm because, they close at 3:00am" so what time is it cause I have my sexy outfit on already until Jessie said 8:50pm then Adora looked at the time and said "oh my gosh we gotta leave, or the line would be too long and it will be too packed"

Jessie asked Adora will the other girls be there, Adora said "yep they are on their way there so when we get there they will be here this is going to be the best night of my life without my mom ruining the fun of it. Bye mom, see ya later until Marlena stopped Adora and said you are not leaving the house dressed like that then Adora Yelled: how am I supposed to leave the house when I am dressed for my night out with my friends don't screw with me mom because I am leaving my girls are waiting for me outside the house then Marlena said ok then, but you bettah not come back up in here late remember 10:00pm on the double then Adora said I ain't no damn baby I'm 16 years old so bye until Jessie said what happened? Then Adora said me and my mom had an argument, she said I can't leave the house dressed like that she is getting on my last nerve.

When they got to the club Adora and Jessie saw her two friends Jerrica and Annie they asked where were you? Then Adora said talk to my stubborn-a** mom! Then Jerrica said she caught yo butt again yeah right even Ralphie would get away with it even when his mother is here he'll just snatch the damn candy and he'll put it in his damn pocket and he'll run to his room and eat the candy because his mom gets on his damn nerves but he's 9 years old, so when his mom asks him where is the Hershey bar? Then he said that he has it upstairs in his room until said you know better than that take candy outta the cabinet without asking right? Then Ralphie told her no, and guess what he did? Then Adora said what did he do? Then Jerrica said he back talked his mom! Then Adora said what! He is so busted! So Jerrica replied oh yeah she said to him that he shouldn't talk back to her he said I don't care b***! Then Adora said what he cussed oh no 9 year old boys should not be cussing they are too young.

Jerrica replied yeah he did and he got smacked in the face and he said why the hell did you slap me? Until Dr. Tennelli said excuse me? Then he said excuse yourself then his mom called him by his full name Ralphie Enrique Tennelli! Get back here you do not swear in this house you understand me? Then he said yes mom! Until he went upstairs and said man I hate when my mom ruins everything she gets on my damn nerves! Until his friend e-mailed him what took you so long then he said why don't you tell that to my stubborn-a** mother who's downstairs eating a salad she gets on my damn nerves for the last time until Adora said remember I said that when we just got into the club, then Jerrica said oh yeah you said that about your mom until Adora said what happened to Ralphie? Then Jerrica said he was posting porn photos of naked women on his Facebook page then Adora said he shouldn't do that! Then Jerrica said why? Then Adora said do you know that's illegal to be doing that? Then Jerrica oh yeah remember when Adam did that? Then Adora Replied yep he ended up being grounded for 3 weeks then Jerrica said Ralphie's mom came upstairs to drop off some of his clean clothes into his room until she said Ralphie here are your cle….. oh my gosh! Why are you on porn? Then he said none of your business! Until she said excuse me, your business this is not your business this is way too inappropriate for you to be looking at little boy!

Then he said who cares it's my computer and I can do anything I want I like this and so does my home boys at Walkerville Middle School they like porn photos of naked women then his mom said you bettah have those things removed from my computer or I'm going whoop yo butt then he said touch me and see what I will do to you! Then his mom said I'm older than you, you are the child and I am the adult you listen to me when I told you not to put porn photos on my computer you just went right away and did it so you are gonna, spend 3 weeks, in this house removing 100 photos from my file then Ralphie said this is totally unfair. Then Jerrica said he is grounded for 3 weeks removing nasty photos off his mom's computer. Then Adora said good gracious he deserves it.

So this ends chapter 3 next chapter coming January 2012.


	3. Chapter 3 January 2, Adam & teela return

By

Shareann Simpson

One day in Lauren-Dale there was a 17 girl named Adora Rachelle Glenn she also has a twin brother but he is away on vacation with his girlfriend Adora was happy for them because she wants them to take a vacation to hotel but later that night her friend Jerrica called and said there is a party going on at the Embassy Suites Hotel and Adora asked who is performing? Then Jerrica told her it was Snoop Dogg then Adora said omg! He is coming to Lauren-Dale then Jerrica said yeah he will be performing at the Chrysler Theater and after that he's having an after party at the hotel then Adora said are we in there? Then Jerrica said yes we are so hitting that concert mega jam concert.

Then Adora said my mom better not ruin it for us because she does that all the time when I'm hanging with you and Pizzazz, hey Jerrica is Seahawk gonna be there? Then Jerrica said yep your boyfriend is going to be there so is Dominique and Caitlyn then Adora said did you buy the tickets? Jerrica replied yeah I won 5 tickets and Sam, Clover and Alex won 4 tickets in the other contest now all 8 of us are going so it's going to be a hizzouse party! Then Adora said Holla because we are gonna pop it like its hott so we are leaving at 6:30pm cause the concert begins at 7:00pm so after the concert the after party starts at 9:00pm to 2:00am in the morning then Jerrica said yeah, so we need to get ready because it's already 6:19pm then Adora looked at the clock and said oh snap I need to get in the shower Jerrica call me back when I get out, then Jerrica said ok I need to get in the shower too bye see you at the parking lot, then Adora said see you there and by the way my mom she is at the grocery store and my dad's asleep so that means I'm alone at last no mom, then Adora and Jerrica got into their showers, got dressed, got their hair done, brushed their teeth, put their stilettos on, and headed for the garage to drive their cars to the theater when they got there they met up with Clover, Sam, Alex, Dominique, Pizzazz, and Caitlyn. Then the manager said tickets please? Then the girls pulled out their tickets and the manager said enjoy the concert and here are 8 V.I.P passes to see Snoop Dogg in person then Adora said think I'm gonna faint when I meet him with my boyfriend, then the rest of the girls said me too when we all meet him.

Then meanwhile at the concert Adora's song was on she began shaking her butt and Jerrica said this is the best night of my life man I love this concert! Then after the concert they were giving away CD's and T-shirts so Adora bought one for the party they were going to and during the after party Adora began to dance and it was 1:30am then back at the house Marlena began looking for her daughter and meanwhile at the after party they were serving alcohol then Adora said give me 6 beers I wanna be drunk tonight but I'm not driving home I'm askin my baby Seahawk if he could take me home in my Nissan Armada I don't wanna wreck my car then Jerrica asked, Adora, how many beers have drank? Then Adora said 17 then Jerrica said Adora that's 23 beers altogether are you crazy you'll wound up in jail then Adora said I'm not driving drunk my boyfriend's taking me home, After Adora got home Seahawk lifted her up and put her to Bed, then Marlena heard Adora saying Snoop Dogg you are so awesome then Marlena said Adora is that you? Then Adora said I'm so hott I like his dancers hey oh hey oh hey oh, he-he-he-he. Then Marlena went into Adora's room and found her Daughter drunk and said where the hell were you, I was looking all over for you in the house, then Adora said leave me alone mother you bug me then Marlena said I bug you? Excuse me ? young lady you do not talk back to me in a bad way you understand? Then Adora put up the middle finger and said screw you then Marlena said what did you just say? Then Adora said None of Business! Then Marlena said you know what Adora then Adora said what you Bastard! Then Marlena said Adora you are grounded for 3 weeks! Then Adora said Who Cares you Bastard now get outta my face before I punch you in the face.

So this ends another chapter

So stay tuned for a new chapter coming

September 21, 2011


	4. Chapter 4 January 12, Adora's curfew

By

Shareann Simpson

One day in Lauren-Dale there was a 17 girl named Adora Rachelle Glenn she also has a twin brother but he is away on vacation with his girlfriend Adora was happy for them because she wants them to take a vacation to hotel but later that night her friend Jerrica called and said there is a party going on at the Embassy Suites Hotel and Adora asked who is performing? Then Jerrica told her it was Snoop Dogg then Adora said omg! He is coming to Lauren-Dale then Jerrica said yeah he will be performing at the Chrysler Theater and after that he's having an after party at the hotel then Adora said are we in there? Then Jerrica said yes we are so hitting that concert mega jam concert.

Then Adora said my mom better not ruin it for us because she does that all the time when I'm hanging with you and Pizzazz, hey Jerrica is Seahawk gonna be there? Then Jerrica said yep your boyfriend is going to be there so is Dominique and Caitlyn then Adora said did you buy the tickets? Jerrica replied yeah I won 5 tickets and Sam, Clover and Alex won 4 tickets in the other contest now all 8 of us are going so it's going to be a hizzouse party! Then Adora said Holla because we are gonna pop it like its hott so we are leaving at 6:30pm cause the concert begins at 7:00pm so after the concert the after party starts at 9:00pm to 2:00am in the morning then Jerrica said yeah, so we need to get ready because it's already 6:19pm then Adora looked at the clock and said oh snap I need to get in the shower Jerrica call me back when I get out, then Jerrica said ok I need to get in the shower too bye see you at the parking lot, then Adora said see you there and by the way my mom she is at the grocery store and my dad's asleep so that means I'm alone at last no mom, then Adora and Jerrica got into their showers, got dressed, got their hair done, brushed their teeth, put their stilettos on, and headed for the garage to drive their cars to the theater when they got there they met up with Clover, Sam, Alex, Dominique, Pizzazz, and Caitlyn. Then the manager said tickets please? Then the girls pulled out their tickets and the manager said enjoy the concert and here are 8 V.I.P passes to see Snoop Dogg in person then Adora said think I'm gonna faint when I meet him with my boyfriend, then the rest of the girls said me too when we all meet him.

Then meanwhile at the concert Adora's song was on she began shaking her butt and Jerrica said this is the best night of my life man I love this concert! Then after the concert they were giving away CD's and T-shirts so Adora bought one for the party they were going to and during the after party Adora began to dance and it was 1:30am then back at the house Marlena began looking for her daughter and meanwhile at the after party they were serving alcohol then Adora said give me 6 beers I wanna be drunk tonight but I'm not driving home I'm askin my baby Seahawk if he could take me home in my Nissan Armada I don't wanna wreck my car then Jerrica asked, Adora, how many beers have drank? Then Adora said 17 then Jerrica said Adora that's 23 beers altogether are you crazy you'll wound up in jail then Adora said I'm not driving drunk my boyfriend's taking me home, After Adora got home Seahawk lifted her up and put her to Bed, then Marlena heard Adora saying Snoop Dogg you are so awesome then Marlena said Adora is that you? Then Adora said I'm so hott I like his dancers hey oh hey oh hey oh, he-he-he-he. Then Marlena went into Adora's room and found her Daughter drunk and said where the hell were you, I was looking all over for you in the house, then Adora said leave me alone mother you bug me then Marlena said I bug you? Excuse me ? young lady you do not talk back to me in a bad way you understand? Then Adora put up the middle finger and said screw you then Marlena said what did you just say? Then Adora said None of Business! Then Marlena said you know what Adora then Adora said what you Bastard! Then Marlena said Adora you are grounded for 3 weeks! Then Adora said Who Cares you Bastard now get outta my face before I punch you in the face.

So this ends another chapter

So stay tuned for a new chapter coming

September 21, 2011


	5. Chapter 5 Febuarary 8, Adam & marijuana

By

Shareann Simpson

One day in Lauren-Dale there was a 17 girl named Adora Rachelle Glenn she also has a twin brother but he is away on vacation with his girlfriend Adora was happy for them because she wants them to take a vacation to hotel but later that night her friend Jerrica called and said there is a party going on at the Embassy Suites Hotel and Adora asked who is performing? Then Jerrica told her it was Snoop Dogg then Adora said omg! He is coming to Lauren-Dale then Jerrica said yeah he will be performing at the Chrysler Theater and after that he's having an after party at the hotel then Adora said are we in there? Then Jerrica said yes we are so hitting that concert mega jam concert.

Then Adora said my mom better not ruin it for us because she does that all the time when I'm hanging with you and Pizzazz, hey Jerrica is Seahawk gonna be there? Then Jerrica said yep your boyfriend is going to be there so is Dominique and Caitlyn then Adora said did you buy the tickets? Jerrica replied yeah I won 5 tickets and Sam, Clover and Alex won 4 tickets in the other contest now all 8 of us are going so it's going to be a hizzouse party! Then Adora said Holla because we are gonna pop it like its hott so we are leaving at 6:30pm cause the concert begins at 7:00pm so after the concert the after party starts at 9:00pm to 2:00am in the morning then Jerrica said yeah, so we need to get ready because it's already 6:19pm then Adora looked at the clock and said oh snap I need to get in the shower Jerrica call me back when I get out, then Jerrica said ok I need to get in the shower too bye see you at the parking lot, then Adora said see you there and by the way my mom she is at the grocery store and my dad's asleep so that means I'm alone at last no mom, then Adora and Jerrica got into their showers, got dressed, got their hair done, brushed their teeth, put their stilettos on, and headed for the garage to drive their cars to the theater when they got there they met up with Clover, Sam, Alex, Dominique, Pizzazz, and Caitlyn. Then the manager said tickets please? Then the girls pulled out their tickets and the manager said enjoy the concert and here are 8 V.I.P passes to see Snoop Dogg in person then Adora said think I'm gonna faint when I meet him with my boyfriend, then the rest of the girls said me too when we all meet him.

Then meanwhile at the concert Adora's song was on she began shaking her butt and Jerrica said this is the best night of my life man I love this concert! Then after the concert they were giving away CD's and T-shirts so Adora bought one for the party they were going to and during the after party Adora began to dance and it was 1:30am then back at the house Marlena began looking for her daughter and meanwhile at the after party they were serving alcohol then Adora said give me 6 beers I wanna be drunk tonight but I'm not driving home I'm askin my baby Seahawk if he could take me home in my Nissan Armada I don't wanna wreck my car then Jerrica asked, Adora, how many beers have drank? Then Adora said 17 then Jerrica said Adora that's 23 beers altogether are you crazy you'll wound up in jail then Adora said I'm not driving drunk my boyfriend's taking me home, After Adora got home Seahawk lifted her up and put her to Bed, then Marlena heard Adora saying Snoop Dogg you are so awesome then Marlena said Adora is that you? Then Adora said I'm so hott I like his dancers hey oh hey oh hey oh, he-he-he-he. Then Marlena went into Adora's room and found her Daughter drunk and said where the hell were you, I was looking all over for you in the house, then Adora said leave me alone mother you bug me then Marlena said I bug you? Excuse me ? young lady you do not talk back to me in a bad way you understand? Then Adora put up the middle finger and said screw you then Marlena said what did you just say? Then Adora said None of Business! Then Marlena said you know what Adora then Adora said what you Bastard! Then Marlena said Adora you are grounded for 3 weeks! Then Adora said Who Cares you Bastard now get outta my face before I punch you in the face.

So this ends another chapter

So stay tuned for a new chapter coming

September 21, 2011


	6. Chapter 6 March 24, Adora gets a tattoo

By

Shareann Simpson

One day in Lauren-Dale there was a 17 girl named Adora Rachelle Glenn she also has a twin brother but he is away on vacation with his girlfriend Adora was happy for them because she wants them to take a vacation to hotel but later that night her friend Jerrica called and said there is a party going on at the Embassy Suites Hotel and Adora asked who is performing? Then Jerrica told her it was Snoop Dogg then Adora said omg! He is coming to Lauren-Dale then Jerrica said yeah he will be performing at the Chrysler Theater and after that he's having an after party at the hotel then Adora said are we in there? Then Jerrica said yes we are so hitting that concert mega jam concert.

Then Adora said my mom better not ruin it for us because she does that all the time when I'm hanging with you and Pizzazz, hey Jerrica is Seahawk gonna be there? Then Jerrica said yep your boyfriend is going to be there so is Dominique and Caitlyn then Adora said did you buy the tickets? Jerrica replied yeah I won 5 tickets and Sam, Clover and Alex won 4 tickets in the other contest now all 8 of us are going so it's going to be a hizzouse party! Then Adora said Holla because we are gonna pop it like its hott so we are leaving at 6:30pm cause the concert begins at 7:00pm so after the concert the after party starts at 9:00pm to 2:00am in the morning then Jerrica said yeah, so we need to get ready because it's already 6:19pm then Adora looked at the clock and said oh snap I need to get in the shower Jerrica call me back when I get out, then Jerrica said ok I need to get in the shower too bye see you at the parking lot, then Adora said see you there and by the way my mom she is at the grocery store and my dad's asleep so that means I'm alone at last no mom, then Adora and Jerrica got into their showers, got dressed, got their hair done, brushed their teeth, put their stilettos on, and headed for the garage to drive their cars to the theater when they got there they met up with Clover, Sam, Alex, Dominique, Pizzazz, and Caitlyn. Then the manager said tickets please? Then the girls pulled out their tickets and the manager said enjoy the concert and here are 8 V.I.P passes to see Snoop Dogg in person then Adora said think I'm gonna faint when I meet him with my boyfriend, then the rest of the girls said me too when we all meet him.

Then meanwhile at the concert Adora's song was on she began shaking her butt and Jerrica said this is the best night of my life man I love this concert! Then after the concert they were giving away CD's and T-shirts so Adora bought one for the party they were going to and during the after party Adora began to dance and it was 1:30am then back at the house Marlena began looking for her daughter and meanwhile at the after party they were serving alcohol then Adora said give me 6 beers I wanna be drunk tonight but I'm not driving home I'm askin my baby Seahawk if he could take me home in my Nissan Armada I don't wanna wreck my car then Jerrica asked, Adora, how many beers have drank? Then Adora said 17 then Jerrica said Adora that's 23 beers altogether are you crazy you'll wound up in jail then Adora said I'm not driving drunk my boyfriend's taking me home, After Adora got home Seahawk lifted her up and put her to Bed, then Marlena heard Adora saying Snoop Dogg you are so awesome then Marlena said Adora is that you? Then Adora said I'm so hott I like his dancers hey oh hey oh hey oh, he-he-he-he. Then Marlena went into Adora's room and found her Daughter drunk and said where the hell were you, I was looking all over for you in the house, then Adora said leave me alone mother you bug me then Marlena said I bug you? Excuse me ? young lady you do not talk back to me in a bad way you understand? Then Adora put up the middle finger and said screw you then Marlena said what did you just say? Then Adora said None of Business! Then Marlena said you know what Adora then Adora said what you Bastard! Then Marlena said Adora you are grounded for 3 weeks! Then Adora said Who Cares you Bastard now get outta my face before I punch you in the face.

So this ends another chapter

So stay tuned for a new chapter coming

September 21, 2011


	7. Chapter 7 May 2, Adam & the weed Part 2

By

Shareann Simpson

One day in Lauren-Dale there was a 17 girl named Adora Rachelle Glenn she also has a twin brother but he is away on vacation with his girlfriend Adora was happy for them because she wants them to take a vacation to hotel but later that night her friend Jerrica called and said there is a party going on at the Embassy Suites Hotel and Adora asked who is performing? Then Jerrica told her it was Snoop Dogg then Adora said omg! He is coming to Lauren-Dale then Jerrica said yeah he will be performing at the Chrysler Theater and after that he's having an after party at the hotel then Adora said are we in there? Then Jerrica said yes we are so hitting that concert mega jam concert.

Then Adora said my mom better not ruin it for us because she does that all the time when I'm hanging with you and Pizzazz, hey Jerrica is Seahawk gonna be there? Then Jerrica said yep your boyfriend is going to be there so is Dominique and Caitlyn then Adora said did you buy the tickets? Jerrica replied yeah I won 5 tickets and Sam, Clover and Alex won 4 tickets in the other contest now all 8 of us are going so it's going to be a hizzouse party! Then Adora said Holla because we are gonna pop it like its hott so we are leaving at 6:30pm cause the concert begins at 7:00pm so after the concert the after party starts at 9:00pm to 2:00am in the morning then Jerrica said yeah, so we need to get ready because it's already 6:19pm then Adora looked at the clock and said oh snap I need to get in the shower Jerrica call me back when I get out, then Jerrica said ok I need to get in the shower too bye see you at the parking lot, then Adora said see you there and by the way my mom she is at the grocery store and my dad's asleep so that means I'm alone at last no mom, then Adora and Jerrica got into their showers, got dressed, got their hair done, brushed their teeth, put their stilettos on, and headed for the garage to drive their cars to the theater when they got there they met up with Clover, Sam, Alex, Dominique, Pizzazz, and Caitlyn. Then the manager said tickets please? Then the girls pulled out their tickets and the manager said enjoy the concert and here are 8 V.I.P passes to see Snoop Dogg in person then Adora said think I'm gonna faint when I meet him with my boyfriend, then the rest of the girls said me too when we all meet him.

Then meanwhile at the concert Adora's song was on she began shaking her butt and Jerrica said this is the best night of my life man I love this concert! Then after the concert they were giving away CD's and T-shirts so Adora bought one for the party they were going to and during the after party Adora began to dance and it was 1:30am then back at the house Marlena began looking for her daughter and meanwhile at the after party they were serving alcohol then Adora said give me 6 beers I wanna be drunk tonight but I'm not driving home I'm askin my baby Seahawk if he could take me home in my Nissan Armada I don't wanna wreck my car then Jerrica asked, Adora, how many beers have drank? Then Adora said 17 then Jerrica said Adora that's 23 beers altogether are you crazy you'll wound up in jail then Adora said I'm not driving drunk my boyfriend's taking me home, After Adora got home Seahawk lifted her up and put her to Bed, then Marlena heard Adora saying Snoop Dogg you are so awesome then Marlena said Adora is that you? Then Adora said I'm so hott I like his dancers hey oh hey oh hey oh, he-he-he-he. Then Marlena went into Adora's room and found her Daughter drunk and said where the hell were you, I was looking all over for you in the house, then Adora said leave me alone mother you bug me then Marlena said I bug you? Excuse me ? young lady you do not talk back to me in a bad way you understand? Then Adora put up the middle finger and said screw you then Marlena said what did you just say? Then Adora said None of Business! Then Marlena said you know what Adora then Adora said what you Bastard! Then Marlena said Adora you are grounded for 3 weeks! Then Adora said Who Cares you Bastard now get outta my face before I punch you in the face.

So this ends another chapter

So stay tuned for a new chapter coming

September 21, 2011


	8. Chapter 8 coming june 1, 2012

Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Adora's inappropriate diary when she disobeys her mother Marlena Glenn / Randor when she tells her mom that she is going to a party after Marlena told her no Adora will back talk her mom and then Marlena will say "young lady go to your room" Adora will say mom, " I'm not a child anymore!" Marlena will say "you are still my child not my mother" you'll hear about the argument between them in the chapter enjoy the story.

It was a sunny day in Laurendale and Adora was getting ready to go to the club with her girls Jerrica Benton, Annie Redfeather, and Jessie Bannon, Johnny Quest's girlfriend who was on her way over from his house because she was checking on him because he had come down with the flu since Tuesday so she reminded him to drink a lot of fluids after he became dehydrated from all that vomiting he had done on Tuesday night so Jessie called Adora and said "are you still hitting club Thunderbolt tonight?" and Adora said "yes I am still going Jessie"

Then Jessie said "well ok then " until Adora asked her Jessie if Johnny is feeling ok until Jessie said "he is doing well he is so dehydrated from all that throwing up, he was doing Tuesday night, because he can't keep anything down." If I gave him something to eat" then Adora said oh no," give him some Crackers and some ginger ale." "So Jessie we need to be there by 9:00pm because, they close at 3:00am" so what time is it cause I have my sexy outfit on already until Jessie said 8:50pm then Adora looked at the time and said "oh my gosh we gotta leave, or the line would be too long and it will be too packed"

Jessie asked Adora will the other girls be there, Adora said "yep they are on their way there so when we get there they will be here this is going to be the best night of my life without my mom ruining the fun of it. Bye mom, see ya later until Marlena stopped Adora and said you are not leaving the house dressed like that then Adora Yelled: how am I supposed to leave the house when I am dressed for my night out with my friends don't screw with me mom because I am leaving my girls are waiting for me outside the house then Marlena said ok then, but you bettah not come back up in here late remember 10:00pm on the double then Adora said I ain't no damn baby I'm 16 years old so bye until Jessie said what happened? Then Adora said me and my mom had an argument, she said I can't leave the house dressed like that she is getting on my last nerve.

When they got to the club Adora and Jessie saw her two friends Jerrica and Annie they asked where were you? Then Adora said talk to my stubborn-a** mom! Then Jerrica said she caught yo butt again yeah right even Ralphie would get away with it even when his mother is here he'll just snatch the damn candy and he'll put it in his damn pocket and he'll run to his room and eat the candy because his mom gets on his damn nerves but he's 9 years old, so when his mom asks him where is the Hershey bar? Then he said that he has it upstairs in his room until said you know better than that take candy outta the cabinet without asking right? Then Ralphie told her no, and guess what he did? Then Adora said what did he do? Then Jerrica said he back talked his mom! Then Adora said what! He is so busted! So Jerrica replied oh yeah she said to him that he shouldn't talk back to her he said I don't care b***! Then Adora said what he cussed oh no 9 year old boys should not be cussing they are too young.

Jerrica replied yeah he did and he got smacked in the face and he said why the hell did you slap me? Until Dr. Tennelli said excuse me? Then he said excuse yourself then his mom called him by his full name Ralphie Enrique Tennelli! Get back here you do not swear in this house you understand me? Then he said yes mom! Until he went upstairs and said man I hate when my mom ruins everything she gets on my damn nerves! Until his friend e-mailed him what took you so long then he said why don't you tell that to my stubborn-a** mother who's downstairs eating a salad she gets on my damn nerves for the last time until Adora said remember I said that when we just got into the club, then Jerrica said oh yeah you said that about your mom until Adora said what happened to Ralphie? Then Jerrica said he was posting porn photos of naked women on his Facebook page then Adora said he shouldn't do that! Then Jerrica said why? Then Adora said do you know that's illegal to be doing that? Then Jerrica oh yeah remember when Adam did that? Then Adora Replied yep he ended up being grounded for 3 weeks then Jerrica said Ralphie's mom came upstairs to drop off some of his clean clothes into his room until she said Ralphie here are your cle….. oh my gosh! Why are you on porn? Then he said none of your business! Until she said excuse me, your business this is not your business this is way too inappropriate for you to be looking at little boy!

Then he said who cares it's my computer and I can do anything I want I like this and so does my home boys at Walkerville Middle School they like porn photos of naked women then his mom said you bettah have those things removed from my computer or I'm going whoop yo butt then he said touch me and see what I will do to you! Then his mom said I'm older than you, you are the child and I am the adult you listen to me when I told you not to put porn photos on my computer you just went right away and did it so you are gonna, spend 3 weeks, in this house removing 100 photos from my file then Ralphie said this is totally unfair. Then Jerrica said he is grounded for 3 weeks removing nasty photos off his mom's computer. Then Adora said good gracious he deserves it.

So this ends chapter 3 next chapter coming January 2012.


End file.
